Parenthood
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: Parenthood: the state of being a parent. What Sora and Matt have to learn after given a project at school. A weekend with sleepless nights and an aritificial baby.
1. Partners

**Revised 07/01/12**

**A/N: My second Digimon fic. I am sorry that I have to report that there will be no other characters except for sora and matt. sowy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any related characters.**

**Partners.**

"Students, may I have your attention please?"

The loud room became still as soon as the words came out from the teacher's mouth. The pupils stopped what they were doing and listened quietly, their eyes turning upon the teacher's presence.

"Thank you," she spoke again, "today we are going to start our project."

They were groans and complains around the room that broke the dead air, especially coming from the guys. The girls appeared to be excited as they join into small little talking groups and gossip amongst each other. And from the point of view of some students; it was going to be unpleasant and uncomfortable.

"Now, now, please settle down and listen. We've been over this subject for three weeks now and it's time for you to show how you manage to take care of an offspring. This is Health class and you are here to learn the health class and the way of parenthood. Yes PA-RENT-HOOD. Okay, now; in my desk I have eight robot babies," she said pointing at her desk, and like she had acknowledge; babies were sitting down on their fake little bottoms and looking straight at the students, each of them giving them a smile. They looked real like a real live infants but their faces were artificial. One baby was dressed entirely of pink and the other of blue, to represent the sex of the child.

"Since I don't have enough to provide for each student, I will give you a partner to work with. Please people! Be calm!" she said as the room started to altercate again.

"Be quiet!" she boomed loudly making the room dead quiet, not a peep was made. "That's better, tomorrow after class I will give you your partner and the date you will be taking care of your baby, and don't worry there is not going to be any girl with girl partners I say the same to the boys. Those whose parents gave permission to do this project please come to my desk and give me your permission slip, the remaining of you stay on your seats. You have the last remaining minutes to talk to your friends, but please do it quietly."

The room filled with students were scramming around the room like a small colony of ants; some making a line to the teacher's desk and others making small groups and conversing. A girl got up from her desk and moved to the teacher's desk, she had red hair that reached below her ears and were neatly tucked behind. Her ruby red eyes glimmered through the ceiling light also casting a shine through her sun-tan skin. She placed the form on top of the desk then quickly turning around making her dark, green uniform skirt dance gracefully as she moved back to her desk.

"Hey Sora."

She looked up and saw a cute young guy looking down at her, he had one hand on her desk that supported his body and the other concealed inside his pants pocket. His golden blazed hair, which glimmered strongly like a reliant light, was covering a little of his right eye. His sapphire color eyes were like freshly water lakes and for those who saw into his eyes, drowned into the depths of his mystical orbs.

She smiled at him and spoke, "Hi Matt, are you going to do the project?"

He sigh and said, "Yes, unfortunately, it's going to be a pain in the neck. Can you believe it? Babies!"

"I don't know," Sora said grabbing her notebook from her desk and tucking it inside her book bag then closing it," I kind of want to know how it feels to be a mother and a parent. And if you didn't wanted to do the project, then why take it on the first place?"

She looked at him waiting for an answer, at first Matt seemed too hesitant to answer as he ran his hand through his hair before he spilled it, "My dad and I made a bet, he thinks he is a better farther than I could be. I told him straight that he couldn't even keep our family together, and then came a bad argument we tried to calm it and finally decided to bet eighty bucks for it."

"Eighty bucks!" she blared, "What are you going to do with Eighty bucks? Forget I asked it's not important. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Sora! Its eighty bucks! Of course I am going for it! I can buy tons of stuff! "

"Like what? A year's subscription of Playboy magazine?"

Matt raised his brow, "Ha-ha. Why would I want to buy dirty magazines when I can just look through your window and have a free show?"

Sora playfully hit him in the arm as she strongly blushed at his remark.

"I kid!" He cried, nursing his arm, "For a girl you really do punch hard."

"Oh, stop crying you big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"I know, I would have thought you would at least feel a little sympathy for me and kiss it."

At that moment the bell rang, students around the room were grabbing their supplies and heading out the room exit, Sora and Matt were left behind while they were gathering their stuff. Sora place her schoolbag around her right shoulder and waited for Matt, to get his bag.

They left together and headed to the exit outside to school. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I have tennis practice," Sora said.

"Okay, see ya, I have practice too."

Both of them walked into opposite ways and went to their different destination.

0-o-o-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-o-o-0

Sora was on her class seat reading a book the next day. Her eyes moved lively through each of the sentences that were written on the ancient looking book. She didn't took her eyes away from the book until one of her classmates came to her smiling and waving; she had shoulder-length brown hair making her obviously a brunette, her almond shape eyes were a shade of brown.

Sora slightly moved the book down so the only thing that was visible were her eyes.

"Hi Sora!" the girl said nicely, Sora thought it was a little weird for the girl to talk to her since she barely talked to any of the girls in class.

"Um, hi Mikiko, Is there something you need? Paper?" Sora said reaching to her schoolbag and opening.

"Oh no! Just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, okay then, er- hi." Sora returned to her book and started to read, she felt that she was being watched so she looked over and saw that the same girl was still there.

"Are you excited about this project Sora? I am! I am hoping to get this certain person!"

Sora didn't seem interested but asked justly, "Really? And who is this certain person?"

"Well Its-"

"Alright students please take your assign seats."

Mikiko didn't have the chance of finishing her sentence, gladly she moved enthusiastically back to her desk and sat crossing her legs. The teacher waited until all students were on their desks sitting down with their mouths shut, Sora attentively put her book inside her bag and looked directly at the teacher.

"Before I call out your partner's name, I have to give you this handbook," she said holding up a book high enough for the students to see," It shows the procedures of how to take care of your baby-bot. This is not a toy, so like a real baby you have to take good care of it. Inside the baby there is a computer chip that will detect any harm behavior. I strongly suggest that you should think before you act."

She paused taking a small route around the room with her eyes, her eyes dropped as she spotted Matt. Matt's body was slumped not caring what she had to say. Instead he was looking up the ceiling, arms crossed, daydreaming.

"Mr. Ishida, are you listening?"

Matt didn't answer right away; he kept staring at the ceiling answering, "Yeah teacher."

The teacher narrowed her eyes, placing both her hands on her hips.

"Alright then, what did I just say?"

"Babies are computer chips, think before you act."

The class laughed at the silly joke, Sora didn't seem to find it humorous; she stared angrily at Matt.

"Mr. Ishida, it's clearly that you weren't paying attention, I recommend that you should stop daydreaming and pay attention."

"Whatever."

She gave up making a point. She went back to her desk and grabbed a few handbooks, she gave one to each student that were taking the project. After that was done, she took a small list from her pocket and read aloud," Okay, here are the names and partners; Koyimi, you are going to be partnered with Hank." The girl seemed disappointed. She joined with her partner and began chatting quietly.

"Now, Jazim with Kyo Mizia and Yoki..." she went on until she reached Matt.

"Matt, you will be partnered with..."

The classroom got quiet; all the left out girls appear to be holding their breaths. Sora could see from the corner of her eye that Mikiko had her eyes tightly shut and her fingers crossed, Sora swear she could hear praying, "Please be me, please be me."

"...Sora."


	2. Naming

**Authors Note: I wasn't awair that this idea was already taken, but since I already began to write this story there is no point of why I shouldn't finish it, so read and review. Also, sorry for my bad grammar and spelling, remember, I am trying my best! **

**Disclamer: I don't know Digimon or any characters related.**

Naming

The room broke down to whispers.

"What is it with these people! It's just a project!" Sora thought loudly.

Matt Didn't appear to be surprised, he was pleased. He smiled to himself and looked at Sora. On the other hand, Sora seemed a little surprised.

Mikiko was about to shed tears, but decided not to and preferred to give Sora and acid look.

The teacher kept giving names out with their partners. After she was done five minutes later, each group of two were talking quietly. Sora and Matt were on a small corner, both their desks clutched together starting a conversation.

"What baby do you want? Girl or boy?"

"I really don't care about it. Whatever you choose." Matt placed his hands on his pockets sinking down to his desk not really interested in the subject.

"Hmm. I always wanted a girl first then a little boy," Sora said blushing faintly looking down at the dirty floor. She wasn't sure why she said it, it happened before she thought of speaking it.

Matt lifted his chin upward facing Sora's hidden face, he sat upright and stared with interest feeling a warm sensation in his heart attentive to Sora; she had this appearance that he quite couldn't unmasked.

He slowly took his hands away from his pocket and placed one hand smoothly on her shoulder and said, "Lets have a girl."

Sora smiled excitedly tearing her eyes away from the floor and into the blonde's azure eyes, inside her she had an urge to give Matt a warm hug and never letting go.

Mikiko gave glances at the two every once a minute, she had this bitter look on her face, her eyes appear to throw electric shocks on the back of Sora with hatred, Matt seemed to notice and whispered lightly to Sora, "What's up with her?"

Sora slowly turned around to the direction were Mikiko sat, she quickly glared then turned back to face Matt, "That's strange of her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is strange of her that just minutes ago she was sweet talking to me, then she is all evil looking. I don't under-" she viciously stopped as her mind accelarating worked out something and stopped," Oh! She is jealous of me!"

"Jealous? Well, I think they have a good reason why; you are pretty Sora."

Sora blushed and giggled."Thanks Matt. But I don't think that's the reason. I think she didn't get want she wanted."

"What was it?"

"No, not 'what' but 'who'?"

"Okay then who is it?"

"Sigh, Matt is it not obvious? You! She wanted you as a partner!"

Matt looked like a dodo with no brain. He looked back at Mikiko then back to Sora and again back to Mikiko and back to Sora. It took him a while to calculate all and said, "What's so special about me? I don't have a brain to help her out with her stupid project."

"Matt! They are not after your brain! They are after your looks!"

"They want to look like me? I don't think no one wants to look like me. And how may of 'they' are stalking me?"

"Matt, the only reason they want you is because you are good-looking and they want you by themselves, have you heard of the Yama club?"

"Yama? That name sounds just like my middle name!" Matt said sounding surprisely.

"Sigh, its because it is you, they made a Yama club because girls are obsessed with you, they dream about you and say that will do anything only they know."

Matt again looked clueless, inside his head laid his brain totally lost, all the lessons that he had learn that previous year at school, turned to poop in a minute. The thoughts he had were demolished.

"I don't get it, Sora."

"Sigh, never mind Matt, you're worse than Mimi."

"Talking about her, how is it going with Izzy?" Matt asked trying to change the subject; talking about him made him dizzy.

"They are doing great," Sora reply, "Right now they are on a trip to France. They are having a blast together. It's a match made in heaven,"she smiled thinking of the thought of the happily couple. She then frown at it, Mimi was lucky. She had someone she loved and someone that loved her back. Sora wished she felt the same way. Thankfully she had her eyes on someone.

"Kids, remember," the teacher interrupted Sora's thoughts, "you also have to name your child. It's on your handbook."

Sora carefully opened her handbook and stared. A form was visible with its black ink letters placed on the white paper filled with questions. She took a pencil from her pencil bag placing the tip of the led on the first question. and wrote: "'Gender? Female. Name?' What name should we give the baby?"

She looked at Matt and waited for a response. He seemed to be thinking trying to find a good name. He was really trying.

"Lets call her; Sarah," he answered.

"Sarah? Why?"

"It sounds like your name: Sora, Sarah."

"Yeah but mine doesn't have an 'h' on the end, and on the place of the 'a' there is an 'o'," she explained blushing.

"It doesn't matter, I like it. It means Princess," he said his voice sounding low and very soft. It gave shivers through Sora's spine.

"Um, Okay then. Sarah, it is," she wrote the name and filled the rest of the paperwork quietly avoiding Matt's gaze.

The school bell rang five minutes later. Students were getting up from their seats and headed to the door, away from the so called 'horrible' class. Sora was left behind, while Matt had told her earlier that he would be waiting outside the class. While Sora gathered her suppiles, a girl with long braided hair came to her desk.

"Oh my god, Sora!"

"What?" she asked looking at the girl, her long black hair reached all the way down her back, Sora almost imagined her as Rapunzel.

"You are so lucky!" she squealed clapping her hands together, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, and why am I lucky?" Sora asked curiously attempting to raise and eyebrow; she really wasn't good at it like Matt was and when Matt did it it seemed like heaven was open.

"You are partners with Matt! That's why! You know, some girls will kill to be with him." The girl paused and began to fantasize Matt inside her head forgetting that Sora was there, she was flattery saying, "Mrs. Ishida," little imaginary hearts seemed to be fluttering around her head making circular motions around it.

The girl finally left leaving Sora with a strange look on her face, "I don't know why am I so lucky to be with him. He is a pain!" She softly laughed at her thought and met Matt outside the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked after the red-head came out still thinking what she had said in her mind earlier.

"Oh, It's nothing," she said smiling at a confused Matt.

"So, are you going to watch me rehearse?"

"Yeah, sure," she said while walking outside the green porch of the school.

It took them less that fifteen minutes to get to a small little area that looked awfully like a garage. Two other people were already on their positions with there instruments prepared.

"Hey, Matt! What took you so long? We were ready to start without you," one of them said, reaching the duo; he had dark-coal hair that perfectly matched his bright green eyes he had been blessed with, shinning like a pare of emerald jewels.

"Well, I will been here earlier if it weren't for someone taking her time," Matt said nodding his head towards Sora. She seemed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, next time I won't come. Hi Richard," she said ignoring Matt and giving all her attention to Richard.

"Hi Sora, how are you? Everything going okay? Is Matt molesting you?"

She giggled and said, "No, he is not. But thanks for asking."

Sora looked deeply into Richard's eyes; he was handsome from both ways; in and out, his looks and his personality. Sora didn't know how long this crush has been going on but she seemed happy that it was there. After what seemed like an hour of staring to each other, Sora had realized that she was gaping and shyly looked the other way. Richard caught the hint and just smiled.

Matt stared at the two for a while and pretended that it didn't happen. Inside him his stomach gave him small warnings that Matt couldn't understand. Was it jealousy?

"Okay Richard, cut it out and lets practice, we don't have all day!" His voice sounded harsh, and Richard snapped and went to his drums. Sora stared attentively at the group play; Matt had a nice vocal and it sounded very good on some one's ears, Richard's drumming was excellent and Sora wouldn't stopped staring. The other guy with the brown hair, played the guitar as good as Matt did and the trio seemed excellent.

After the last song was played, Sora clapped loudly, "That was amazing guys!"

"Thanks Sora, we try," Richard said standing up.

"Matt, I have to go. I promised my mom to help her in her Flower shop," Sora said waving goodbye.

"Hey, Matt?" Richard said after Sora had left and she was out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sora, Single?"

Matt flinched, his stomach started to burn and flames formed into his eyes, he never hated Richard as much as he did right now.

"Why do you ask?" he asked trying to sound calmly.

"Well, I think I'm going to ask her out, she is really pretty."

"I don't know, I have to go okay." Matt took his guitar and left the guys staring back.

"Was it just me, or did Matty sound jealous?" Richard asked the other guy who just frown moving his shoulders up and down.

**A/N: Do you think that its going slowly? If so, I will try to write sooner, school is going crazy and I have homework. so it may take a while, I hope you can wait! I want to thank you all for reviewing! You make my Day! **


	3. Jealousy taking over

**Author's Notes: Um, I didn't took my time on writting this so if it sounds weird, I am sorry. been a bit busy, again, Sorry for my grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters related. Though I wish I did...Sigh.**

"Did you check the board, Sora?" asked Matt the next day at school.

"Uh, no I didn't. Why?" Sora answered, trying to cope of what she didn't know.

"It has the dates of when we'll get our child."

Sora excitedly gasped, almost knocking Matt to the floor, as she got up from her desk and moved to the board. And just like Matt had said, the dates were visible placed on the board. She scanned the board until she found their names.

"Oh good! We have the weekend with the baby!"

Matt joined up with Sora and looked over her shoulder. He gave an unapproved look at the board and turned back to his desk. Sora followed and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Matt? You don't like the way the schedule is written?"

"No! That's not fair, all of the other guys are getting two days! While we get it on a weekend!"

"Matt, don't worry. It's not going to ruin your life. I'm going to help you," Sora gave him a smile and patted him on his back. In that moment Mikiko passed by, she frozed at the sight of Sora touching his back, narrowing her eyes and cursing under her breath.

"Move it!" she growled fiercely to one of her classmates, who was blocking her way to her desk. She scampered frightful away from Mikiko. Mikiko sat down her desk and crossed both of her hands and legs. She gave another ugly look at Sora and back to the class.

Sora noticed Mikiko's behavior and decided to ignore it, but the thought of Mikiko been mad at her was still swimming around her mind.

During the rest of the class, Mikiko was in a very bad mood; if she didn't scowled at you for something you did wrong, then instead she would stared at you with a hungry look of killing, the same look she gave Sora every time she saw her.

After class, when the room was completely empty, Mikiko stayed behind to talk to the teacher in private.

Matt and Sora walked by the two students that were having the baby; Hank and Koyimi. They've decided to have a boy.

"So Koyimi, what did you decide to name your son?" Sora asked looking at the phony baby in the arms of Koyimi.

"Actually, Hank named him, his name is Keith," she said looking down at the baby.

"Sora, what did you decide to have, a boy or a girl?" asked Hank holding the diaper bag the teacher had instructed to give, he grabbed it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"We've decided to have a little girl," she said proudly.

Surprised by the answer, Hank raised an eyebrow,"Really? Did you decided or did Matt decide?" He gave Matt a What-were-you-thinking-about-man? kinda look.

"I did," Sora said quickly looking at Matt, who was bright red on the face and was ready to pounce Hank. She hold his arm to calm him down, "but Matt named the baby; Sarah."

"Oh! That's a beautiful name! I wished I had a girl," Koyimi said looking sad, "but Hank wanted a boy, I really didn't mind." She smiled and took a deep breath before she continued to speak, "Well, we must go, today is my turn then it's Hank's turn tomorrow."

They bid goodbye and walked off, Sora and Matt were staring back, precisely in that time, the baby, Koyimi was holding, activated making it cry. They could hear the shouts of desperation.

"Ah! Quick! What should I do!" Koyimi shouted at Hank, holding the baby as if it was a time bomb.

"I don't know!" came Hank's response.

The baby kept crying, and both Hank and Koyimi didn't know what to do. Matt and Sora looked at each other for a moment, then they both laughed.

"Should we help them?" Sora asked worried.

"Nah!" Matt said placing his hands over his head, "They'll manage."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The few days came like wildfire; minutes turned to seconds and hours into days. Koyimi and Hank's days weren't the same. Koyimi had dark circle marks around her eyes that were visible, because of the sleepless nights with the fake baby. Hank was on the same page with Koyimi, he tried to stay awake but couldn't and was always left alone after each class was done.

"It was a nightmare!" Koyimi said during class to Sora, "That day was the worse day of my life! You wouldn't last a day!"

"What makes you say that?" Sora said annoyed feeling insulted, It made her feel that she couldn't handle something important.

"Come one Sora! You're Only Child while I have three little brothers! I can't even control them!"

Sora narrowed her eyes, "Thanks a lot."

It was already time to go. This time, it was Mikiko and her partner's turned to take their baby, apparently Mikiko convinced her partner to have a girl somehow. She still had a bad attitude.

"I can't believe she is not over it," Sora said to Matt while Mikiko left the class with her partner; a short geeky looking kid with brown hair, that had a similar Harry Potter glasses; round and with tape holding them together.

"Yeah," Matt spoke, "this morning before school started I heard the Health teacher telling her something."

"What was it?" Sora said sounding interested.

"Well, I heard the teacher say 'no I'm sorry Mikiko but I can't do that I already told you yesterday no.' Mikiko tried to argue back, but the teacher didn't listen. She got angry and left."

"Wow, I wonder what she wanted?" Sora asked curiously.

Matt shrugged his shoulders not interested.

"Hey Matt, may I come and watch you rehearse?" Sora asked smiling. A smile that had a charm making Matt weak. He was still having trouble thinking about Richard's proposal of asking Sora out. He wanted Sora to come and watch him practice, but at the same time he didn't want to watch Richard flirt with her. But he couldn't help it, she was cursing him. He didn't have another choice but to accept.

"Sure," he finally said.

Sora smiled, "Great! I just need to get some stuff from my locker. I'll meet you later." She turned right to a hallway and disappeared.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Sup Matt? Ready to practice?" Richard asked already on his position.

"Yeah," Matt sounded bored.

"Hi guys!" A sweet fragile voice came from behind.

"Sora! Hey!" Richard got up excitedly and went to greet her.

"Hello Richard," she smiled blushing.

From a corner, Matt could see the two talking privately with their voices low. He couldn't take it, he was about to burst. He walked slowly towards them.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Richard said to Sora. He turned around and was face to face with Matt, except Matt was a teeny taller.

"Whoa Matt, dude! You scared me!"

Matt didn't say anything he kept glaring.

"Are you alright Matt?" asked Sora from behind Richard.

"I expect for you to be in your drums right now before I kick you out. " His voice was calm and low, but every word he spoke sounded like a threat. It was harsh, stinging sharply through your head.

Richard stared blankly, was he threaten him? No, he smiled and said, "Hey I'm sorry man! Don't get all grudgy! I'm going, I'm going!" he moved to his drum and started to practice by himself, he seemed in a good mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora demanded, she had her arms placed to her waist and had this angry look on her face. Matt had finally caught up of what he was doing. He really didn't know what just happened, but he guessed that jealousy took over his body.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were all mean to Richard! Don't treat him like that!"

"What are you talking about!"

Sora scowled and crossed her arms, "forget about it" was her final answer.

Matt couldn't concentrate to the whole entire song, his brain seemed in another place and couldn't focus. What was it? What was that feeling that had him crazy, the feeling that was consuming him alive. He kept making mistakes and decided that he was tired and had to go home. Sora accompanied him for a while until she went to the opposite direction straight to her home.

So Matt walked to the other direction, not exactly paying the slightest attention of were his feet were taking him. Without knowing were Matt was going, he realize that he ended up in front a small little house with a flower shop on the side. It was Sora's house. How he manage to get to this place, he didn't know. Was he stalking her without he realizing it? What exactly made him go here?

There was a light that was casting a glow upon a window that had the shades down. He saw from below that there was a figure's shadow pacing around the room calmly.

"Sora," he said to himself. And without even thinking of the next action, he climbed a tree that was perched next to the house. Branch to branch he climbed up until he reached her window and quietly tapped her window.

From the inside, confused of the sound, Sora carefully walked towards the window and lifted the shades. She sharply gasped at the sight of Matt.

"Matt!" She opened the window and let Matt in. "What are you doing here?"

Matt crawled inside and stood up shaking 'dust' away from his shoulder. "I don't know, suddenly I am here."

She gave him a glare, then she did the most obvious thing; she crossed her arms. "Really Ishida? Why?"

"Sigh, fine I came to see you, that's all. Is there a law that were are not allowed to see Sora Takenouchi? I'll like to see that. I am also here to apologize of what I did early, I don't know what came to me, it was stupid of me to act that way. I am sorry." He hang his head sadly like when a puppy peed on the carpet and then was scowled at.

She smiled and hugged him. He returned the feeling by hugging her back. He took that as an apology.

She smells so good! Is it her perfume or her hair? Why am I even thinking this?

He smells so good. Oh god! Did I just said that? Oh no.

She suddenly let go. She blushed furiously and said, "Thanks for coming. I think you should go home now."

"Yeah, I should. Thanks for listening and for forgiving me."

He crawled back to the window, he turned around to see Sora one last time and said, "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I- um, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Sora saw him leave back to where he crawled in and safely shut her window. She flopped to her bed and closed her eyes, she could still smell Matt's aroma freshly through her surroundings. She moaned and hid her face on her pillow. _Matt's my best friend! I like him, but not like that! But why is my heart racing so fast?_

She held Matt in her mind for the time been, it was getting ridiculous and decided to think of something else. The baby! She was getting her baby in two days! She was finally forgetting Matt.

Today was Wednesday and Tomorrow Thursday, until finally it will be Friday. The only real feeling she was acknowledging was excitement running through her vibes. Sora was finally going to experience what a mother feels like. The affection of love. Love from a mother to her baby. She was still young, but her thrilled of been a mother was not understandable.

She will be getting her baby. Correction; she'll be getting her and Matt's baby.

**A/N: I did this chapter way to fast! i am sorry! I had to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I have other fanfics to write, and my Harry Potter fics haven't been touched, I need to go over them so I think I will just kick out for a little while, thanks again for reading! and thanks to those who leave comments! **


	4. And Baby makes three

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of problems with this chapter, like Writer's block, then my internet got busted, and well I couldn't get to my beta...and I got embarrrased to ask to check it. (So if I have misspelled words or grammar...I'm sorry...) Anyways, on my first chapter I said that I wasn't going to put any more characters...well I lied, I kind of built up a plot and I wanted to add more...oh, and if anything else sounds out of the common, don't worry...it will come later as the story progresses everything is kept a secret okay enough said! here is chapter 4!

**Disclamer:** I don't know Digimon Digital Monsters or any other characters related to it.

**

* * *

And Baby makes three**

Thursday had come and left like a quick snap through the week, and Friday arrived with a cheery smile, having no sign of a cloudy gray sky present upon any of the students eyes that were making their way to their last class of the day from the last day of the week.

Friday; a time to relax and kick back with not a worry in the world.

"Homework over the weekend?!"

Maybe not.

"Seriously! It's Friday! Why are the teachers punishing us?! Sora! Come on! You have to agree with me!"

Apparantly, she wasn't carrying what the blond was saying as she made her way through a crowded hallway of busy students, turning right into another hallway. The blond tried to talk to her but her mind was somewhere else, away from any connections to humans, and the only contact she had was her feet dragging her to her locker. Her eyes were shut concealing the light ruby color of her orbs, her sheer lips pressed together; so no words would escape the four walls surrounded with bright pearls.

"Sora? Can you hear me?" Matt asked waving his hand up and down her face.

She carefully opened her eyes and stared at Matt with a perplexed look, surpriced that he was standing there, his perfect eyebrow arched above.

They were already standing next to Sora's locker; her hand was already place upon the lock and slowly turning it right,left,right until the small click was heard as she slowly opened her locker.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked. Matt glared at Sora's tan and pretty face with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Sora? You seem a little off today."

"What do you mean?" she challenged, placing her hands on her hips and waiting for an explanation.

He rolled his eyes upward facing the dirty cealing thinking before he spoke again, "Well, this morning you almost ran into traffic; thankfully I was there to pull you through, otherwise you'll be as flat as a paper by now."

Sora blushed deciding that Matt had prooven his point. She was about to say something back at him but before she could argue back, Matt kept on going with his reasons, "and then, during lunch you accidently bumped into some girl, pouring that greenish stuff on her. It was worth watching, but there is something going on inside that pretty brain of yours," he pointed out, poking her forehead with his index finger in a suave motion, making shivers run down Sora's flesh.

"Alright! Alright! You've prooven your point," she confessed, brushing of his finger before another powerful hit ran through her spine, "It's just that, I've been having

"Thoughts. Sora Takenouchi has thoughts," he said, again his eyebrow high above, "What kind of thoughts has Miss Takenouchi been having?"

She chuckled softly while closing her locker; her books already taken out from the dark safe and neatly tucked inside her school bag, and said, "Nothing that is related with you Mr. Ishida. Now let's go, we have a class to attend and later a baby to have..."

-----------

The rest of the last class was the usual; sit around in the chair while the teacher was teaching her thing and the students not having the slightiest idea of what they were been taught; either they would try to pay attention, (which half the percent weren't) or some would goof around passing notes in the precise moment when the teacher's back would be facing the class.

"..and so class, it's all to the conclusion that..."

The bell rang, interrupting the last few words from the teacher.

"We will continue this on Monday, class!" she yelled over the students as each got up and left the room as soon as they could. "Sora, Matt. Don't forget; today is your turn to take the baby with you."

Both students walked to the front of the class, their baby was sitting on the table of the teacher.

"You two have to decide who is taking the baby today and plan out who is going to take care for it over the weekend."

They both looked at each other

"And here is the diaperbag and your sheets to fill out what you have progress over the weekend, your report is due on Monday. The instructions are in the papers I gave you. Good luck on being parents."

She gave the baby to Sora, who held it carefully like if it was a real baby, Matt got the diaperbag and the papers, placing it on his shoulder like if it was his guitar.

Sora and Matt left the class quietly. They left the building and started to walk home until Matt spoke, "So, who is taking care of the baby today?"

Sora rocked the fake baby, "I already have it planned out. We will take care of her you and me for a little while today, then I'll take the rest of the night and you the whole day tomorrow and on Sunday we will take care of her the whole day. How does that sound?"

Matt nodded, "Well, I agree, but tomorrow I have practice and on Sunday too."

Sora smiled " In that case, you are going to have to bring her to your rehersals."

"And why do I have to take care of her on Saturday?"

Sora paused for a while and kept walking, "Because, I have a date."

Matt suddenly stopped, turning Sora around from her shoulder so he could face her, "A date?" his voice sounded weak and nervous,"With who?"

His hand was still on her shoulder, she looked at it for a second then back to Matt giving him the answer, "With Rick."

His fingers started to slip, releasing his grasp from her shoulder then resting it beside him, "Oh."

Sora felt an unease feeling inside her. Was Matt upset? Was it because of what happend the other day? That made her remember that night when he creeped into her window and apologuised for been rude to Richard, and how she hugged him to forgive him, smelling that sweet strong aroma of man. How she felt this strong feeling inside of her just because of their close distance, embracing each other so close. She blinked.

"Are you alright, Matt? Is something bothering you?"

Matt shooked his head looking down at the concreat of the sidewalk they were walking on. "No, I'm just surpriced that's all."

Sora's face fell, she knew that something more was going on than just surpriced.

They kept walking until they reached Sora's appartment. She opened her door entering the quiet room. "Mom? I'm home!"

A head of a woman poked up from the kitchen, "Hi sweety. How was school?"

"Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'," she said while she took her shoes off and putting her slippers on, (she was extra careful on not to drop Sarah on the floor). Matt did the same process. "I brought a friend over. We are doing a project together."

Sora's mom gave her full attention to Matt.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Takenouchi," he politely said, bowing.

She smiled, " Good afternoon to you too, Matt. How is your father? Is he still in the tv station?"

"Yeah, working."

She nodded, "Good, well I'll leave you two alone to do your homework. I was suppose to be downstairs in the flower shop I just came to pick up some stuff." Sora's mom left the appartment leaving both Sora and Matt alone.

"Let's go to my room, we can watch tv there."

She led Matt through a hallway then inside her room. She carefully put the baby on her bed and grabbed the remote control turning on the tv. They both sat on the edge of the bed, watching whatever was on, after a few minutes of not saying a word to each other Matt started to make a conversation, "Do you want to talk about your thoughts?"

Sora blushed. She really didn't want to share her thoughts to Matt, since it was about him. He had second thoughts about him. How she really saw of him, more than a friend or just close buddies.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

He scooted closer to her, "Why would I laugh? I'm your friend."

She looked at her carpet then to his eyes, "I'm having affections for someone I'm not sure I should have."

His heart sank, was she talking about Richard? He was already trouble enough with the band and now this; trying to win Sora's heart.

"And I think I'm falling for him, I like him. But, not in that way. Well, I don't know."

Matt held her hand, "Do you think that that someone likes you back?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything, he just looks after me like any friend would. But It's not only him, then there is another guy."

Another guy? Matt thought. He felt hope inside. Maybe that other guy was him. "What about that other guy?" he curiously asked, eagier to know.

"His friends with him, they are in a group and well I don't know." She laughed softly, "I'm not really giving full answers, I'm just confused, that's what's been on my head, nothing else."

He got closer hugging her tight, "Love is so confussing, you don't know what road to take, either the one on your left or the one on your right."

She snaked her arms around his waist and hold him tight, "Thanks for looking after me. I love you Matt."

She blushed, letting go of him and standing up, "I- I mean as in a friendly way."

"Well, I love you too Sora," But I don't mean it in a friendly way. It's true. He laughed "Come on, don't feel that way," he picked her up from behind, she let out a shriek.

"Matt! Let go!"

He did as he was told and landed her on the bed carefuly on not squishing Sarah. He started to tickle her on her waist and stomach, she wiggled and laughed. Matt stopped for a moment and looked at her eyes. "I love your eyes. They reflect your happiness and I always want to see that."

Her cheeks gleamed with brightness, Why is he doing this? Why does every comment he says about me make me blush? "Thanks," she said, feeling the sudden proximity between them. He, too, realised their distance; he was on top of her, centimeters away from her lips. "You are going to forgive me for doing this."

He got closer to her lips. Sora had it coming and did nothing, she waited patiently for the move.

He would of kissed her if not for the sudden noise of Sarah crying out loud.

They quickly got up and pretended that it didn't happend, they both went to her and tried to carry her but bumped into each other, they apologuised and laughed. Matt got to her first and carried her with a bottle on her petit circular mouth.

Sora just sat on her bed, carefuly watching him how good of a father he would be. He was going to make the woman he'll marry very happy. She sighed. Matt was about to kiss her. What really bothered her was that she didn't do nothing to stop it, like she wanted him to kiss her. 'You idiot! Why would you want him to kiss you? Then that prooves it. You do like him. No I don't! Yes you do! No I don't! Yes you do!... Ha ha! I win!

"Sora?" Matt had Sarah on his arms looking down at Sora, "Are you having thoughts again?"

"No. I was just thinking about you. How good of a father you will be when you get married. You look so cute like that."

He smiled, "Thank you, but I don't think I want to get married."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, "You'll make a great husband."

"Because I wont marry just anyone, that's all," he softly said, placing Sarah back to the bed. "I must leave, I need to get home before my father gets back, even though I know he won't come until late midnight."

"I'll ascourt you to the door," she said standing up, leading Matt to the front door. She closed the door behind her and made small talk.

"I enjoyed the afternoon, even if it was for just a little while. Thanks Sora."

"Thank you for coming."

"I'll see you later," he was about to turn, when he remembered something, "Sora, have fun tomorrow," and kissed her cheek.

She touched it with her hand, she had already fallen.

She locked her herself on her room to think. she covered her face so she could think clearly. That didn't last long because as soon as she was about to fantasize, Sarah started to cry.

---------

The baby kept crying loudly. Even if it was filled with wires and chips it was still an annoyance. As much as Sora tried to pace back and forth she couldn't achieve crattling it, the fake baby wouldn't stop for a moment to end the wails that bounced around the room and back into her ears.

"Please! Don't cry anymore!" she begged, hairs already standing out in diferrent directions of frustruation, "What do you want? Your bottle? Your diaper change?! Tell me!" She demanded at the artificial infant, expecting that yelling would help the situation get better.

"Shhhh! shhh! It's alright!" She swinged the baby softly to one side then to another, nothing at the moment worked.

Right after she was about to give up, the phone rang. With a groan, Sora came out from her room, already frustruated with the child's weeping around her, then the phone ringing loudly almost at the edge of causing Sora to have a headache. She picked up the phone and spoked,"Hello Take-" but before she could finished her sentence, a loud squeal came from the other line, breaking the thin glass inside Sora's head, causing a headache to transform.

"Oh my god Sora!"

Sora almost dropped both the baby and the phone from the loud squeal.

"Hello? Sora are you there? Good gracious! What is that noise?!"

She quickly picked the phone up and place it on her right ear, "Mimi?! I haven't talked to you in a while! How are you?!" she asked excited through the howls of the baby.

"Im doing fine, here with Izzy enjoying our last vacation days... Okay! wait! I'll tell her..he says, 'hi'." There was a giggle from the other line, "But Sora, what is that noise! It's annoying!"

"It's the baby."\line\line "Baby? Your mom had a baby? Congratulations!"

"No Mimi, it's my baby."

"What?! Sora, what have you been doing while I was gone?! Tell Mimi all the details! Who's the father?!"

Sora almost laughed, instead she sighed, after all, this was Mimi she was speaking to, "No Mimi! It's a project from school; a robot baby, where we have a baby and we learn how to take care of it, but the freaking baby won't shut up! It's driving me nuts and giving me a headache!"

"Oh, I see. Well, lay the baby on the bed and feed it, sometimes babies want to lay down and be fed that way."

Sora followed Mimi's advice and layed the baby on her bed, she later took a fake bottle and placed it in the small baby's round mouth.

A miracle; the baby had hushed. Not only was Sora enjoying the moment, quiet and peace, but her headache was gone. Almost forgetting that Mimi was on the other line she quickly went to the phone and spoke, "Mimi?"

"Still here."

"I'm sorry for all this."

"Sora it's alright! There is nothing to apologuise for, I called on the right time."

"Thank you, but I think you didn't call for nothing, I'm guessing you have some news to give me."

Another squeal of excitement was heard from the other line, it sounded like big news. "Before I tell you, Izzy wants to talk to you." There were noises of movements on the other side and soon enough a familiar voice was heard.

"Salutations Sora," the redhead boy said his reconizable tone filling through Sora's ear.

"Izzy, hey what's up? How are you? Enjoying your vacation over there?"

"I'm in excellent health, thank you for asking Sora, and I am enjoying my adequate intermission."

Sora got a little confused and decided to pretend to know and smile, "That's great! Good to hear."

"I guess it's back to Girl chat, nice having a conversation with you Sora."

"Well then Izzy, goodbye."

"No Sora, not goodbye, just, See you soon."

Sora nodded, trying to catch what he ment by 'see you soon' "Okay, see you soon."

Although Sora couldn't see what was going on on the other side, she knew that Izzy was passing the phone to Mimi.

"So, tell me; who is your partner?"

"Matt."

Another loud shreak ran through the line, "I knew for sure that Matt was the one!"

"The one for what?"

"Sora!" she blurted out like it was the most obvious thing, "Hellooo! He is so into you! You should totally go out with him, you and him make such an awesome couple! Eeek! All the girls are going to be so jealous!"

"How do you know he is 'into me'?" she interrogated adding quotation marks with her fingers, though Mimi didn't see.

"Lets just say I have a feeling about it. But you are the one who should know, the way he treats you and all. Come on! You can tell dear Mimi! How is Matt treating you?"

Sora wanted to tell, she gave up right after she made up with her 'other voice', "Okay," Sora started to explain since the begging of the project and how she had a feeling that Matt was upset when she told him she had a date with Richard, "and today he came to my house for the project and he told me sweet things, we stayed and I think he was about to kiss me on the lips, but at the moment the baby cried and we stoped. After he left he kissed me on my cheek."

"If that doesn't proove anything, then nothing does! I bet he was jealous when you told him you had a date with that guy."

"Now that you said it, I think you are right, and Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've fallen for him."

"Eeeeek!"

Sora ripped the phone from her ear before her ear exploted from the loud arrogant squeals of Mimi. She put it back when the loud noise faded, "Mimi, I think it's your turn to tell me your news."

"Oh yeah, I'm so happy Sora! I'm coming back next year to your school! We are going to see you again!"

Sora gasped; it was a year since she last saw Mimi and Izzy, they went to a different school and after the school ended early they decided to spend some alone time together on a different foreign country; France.

"Oh my goodness! I can't wait to see you Mimi! Hope we have classes together!"

"I know! Oh no! I have to go, my minutes are almost gone. I'll talk to you later Sora! Take care! Bye!" and she hanged up before Sora could say anything else.

Sora hanged the phone and went back to her room. Now that Sarah was quiet and in sleep mode, she had her thoughts with her. So, Matt did like her, and she like him. 'I guess Richard is history...but i'm still going to see him tomorrow. His green eyes won't charm me no more. Now those cerulean eyes are the ones that have made me fall.

* * *

**A/N: Please Comment! or no next chapter! lol jk (Seriously...please comment)**


	5. Babysitting

**A/N:** Today the 28th of March is my Birthday! I turn 16! lol Yay! So I'm giving out a Chapter! Since I can't give away a party or make one, atleast this is close to it. lol So I ask, for today for gifts Please Comment! That's all I ask! Also I wrote another Story called **The Babysitter.** I can't say much about it but you are welcome to read to whomever is intersted on it. And Again I want to apologuise for my spelling...I suck at it and I don't know if I could get better, anyways enjoy!

**P.S.** In the story there will be some unusual things, if you get confused and have questions from the story, don't worry, Everything will be revealed later on as the story continues.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Digimon Adventure or any relative characters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Babysitting.**

In the early morning of Saturday, Sora received an early call from Matt. She yawned softly and answered, "Hello? Sora speaking."

"Morning sunshine, did Sarah let you sleep last night?"

She moaned quietly rubbing her eyes, "A little, she woke up two times in the middle of the night. Can't wait until you come and pick her up," she grinned slowly.

He chuckled from the other line, "You want me to be tortured, don't you?"

Sora took the phone to her room and went back to her bed, she tucked herself with her sheets looking at Sarah, who 'slept' beside her motionless, "Yeah. That'll be fun to watch."

They both laughed, they kept a quiet moment and relived the image of them two together in the bed, like a slow romantic movie. But no one bother to mention it.

"Where are you at? Are you rehearsing?"

"Yeah. We have a five minute break, I wanted to see if you survived the night. I guess you did, Takenouchi."

She laughed, "I did, she wasn't a bother. Except for yesterday after you left, Mimi called and gave me advice. She also called to tell me that she is coming back from her break with Izzy. I really missed her."

"That's great! Finally you'll have some feminime company."

"Yeah, you're right. I can get tired of seeing the same people," she joked, "I'm kidding Matt, I'll never get tired of seeing you."

"I always look forward to seeing you every day at school."

There was an awkard silence between them, neither knew if the other one was blushing or if they said something wrong. They kept quiet until the appropriate time came up and they had to go because Matt had to began to rehearse again and Sora had to get up to do some morning chores. Both were lies, but they were great excuses to hang up the phone.

Sora laid on her bed until her clock clicked the next minute, setting it at 8:00 a.m. sharp.

"It's still early..." with that, she went back to sleep.

* * *

Matt hunged his cell and placed it back on his pocket. 

"We heard that loverboy! 'I always look forward to seeing you every day at school,'" Takashi mimicked Matt in a feminime form, pretending to be talking on the phone with his fingers.

Yutaka was smirking from behind Takashi, holding his laughter with his hand; the muffles of it almost escaping the palm of his hand.

"Shut up, Takashi. Since when did you get so noisy? I don't think it's none of your business with who I'm talking to," Matt responded harshly, his cheeks burning with redness.

"Geesh, you don't have to bite my head off, I was just teasing you, Matt."

"I'm sorry, I guess I got annoyed that you were there hearing my conversation."

"Next time we'll be sure not to hear your conversation, I wouldn't want your foot up-" Takashi was about to finish his sentence, but Richard entered to the conversation adding his part of the talk with something different.

"Hey Matt."

As much as Matt tried to ignore the whole, Richard on a date with Sora, issue, he couldn't help but to give Richard a hatred look directly at his face. Richard didn't seem to notice, since he was in high spirits.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you could give me permission to leave early. I have other things to do and I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I'll join you for afternoon practice."

Matt hesistated, he wanted to say 'no' but then he remembered that Sora would be waiting for him, and probably Richard would tell Sora that Matt was being a big bully and wouldn't let him go, and Sora would then be mad at Matt and probably she wouldn't want to talk to him for ruinning her date. All he had to do was suck it in and not let it get to him. He would just pray for nothing serious to happend.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks man!"

Richard went back to his drums and started to practice alone.

"So, Rick. What kind of plans are you having this afternoon?" asked Takashi, returning to his bass and checking the vibration of his instrument. Takashi was a curious guy, he liked to ask anything that happend around the society of teen people, if it was today's new gossip or the last week's rumors. Anything that would keep the school fresh of drama. Not only did his curiousity took him to other levels, he liked to joke around with people, some would get mad for his cheeky remarks others would laugh.

"I have a date with a pretty lady," Richard answered happily.

Matt wanted to rip out that smirk from his face so badly, his guitar would be the perfect piece of object to knock it off. His little devil inside him, smirked at the thought of it.

"How much did you pay her to do it?" kid Takashi.

"Ha ha. Funny."

Yutaka laughed but kept quiet, he practice his small, what looked like an electronic piano, not saying another word.

"For your information, Takashi; she accepted because she has feelings for me. I just know it, and today I won't back away from my only opportunity to ask her out."

"Okay guys! Chitchat is over! I don't want to hear this discussion anymore!" Matt yelled from the back, everyone turned around to see him. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, he lightly looked at his fingers moving furiously on his guitar.

"What bit you dude?" Yutaka asked for the first time that day, "You look grumpy, did something upset you?"

"What upsets me is that you would rather spend your time on chatting like schoolgirls than to respect the band and practice, thats what's bitting me." Hatching a lie wasn't hard for Matt to make, especially when it came to hidding what really bothered you. No one on the room dared to say anything else, only commiting to practice until noon stroke.

They bid goodbye to each other, Matt apologuised again for being rude and said next time he would punch himself first before he said anything. He reminded them their practice this afternoon, except for Richard (who was already gone in such a rush that he didn't bother to say goodbye to any of the guys).

* * *

The doorbell seem to ring from a far away distance, she stirred on her bed from the noise, opening her eyes sharply, "Oh no! I think I overslept!" she kicked her covers staring at her clock beside her bed, 12:15 p.m. 

"Ahhh! I did oversleep!"

She hurried to the door and opened it to see Matt standing calmly, both his hands concealed inside his pockets.

He raised his eyebrow casually, "What's with the Pj's? I thought you were already up doing some chores."

"Um..." Sora was tongue-tied, "I...I forgot to do them and went to sleep again," she shamefully said.

He laughed, "It happends. No one loves to do chores, you rather do other things."

"Yeah. Oh! I'm sorry, come in," she stepped aside, letting Matt in.

"Thanks," he said while taking his shoes off.

Sora led him to her room, ordering him to sit on the bed and to be careful.

"Came to pick her up?"

"Half true, I wanted to see you and I see that I came in the right time," he smirked looking at her yellow short shorts and tanktop pijamas.

She hit him on the arm playfully, but the comment made her blush and feel good about herself. Sora went back to her sleeping place crisscrossing her legs and grabbing her pillow, hugging it tightly.

"How was rehearsal? I bet you kicked butt!"

"Yeah...we practiced since in the morning, we will practice again around five in the afternoon, but for now I have some free time, and I wanted to spend it with you."

"What do you want to do? There is really nothing to do," Sora implied rocking herself softly back and forth, hugging her headpillow. She gasped and asked if he had eaten, when his responce came to a no, Sora smiled and said she would make him lunch. She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen, "Can you bring Sarah with you? That way we can hear her cry," she said outloud from the kitchen.

Matt brought her in his arms and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. He watched as Sora moved from one place to another, getting ingridients for her food preparation. She took eggs, vegetables, pans, some sort of meat, rice and a kind of oil for cooking.

She placed the pan on the stove putting some cooking oil and let it heat for five minutes. While the oil heated she started to cut vegetables in the table, Matt watched her with little Sarah in his arms, and noticed how she enjoyed to cook. After the oil was in a good temperature she put the veggies to cook, they sizzled as the oil absorved into the veggies. She cut the meat and cooked them on another pan. Soon enough the whole kitchen smelled delicious, Matt's stomach growled, demanding its meal with strong impacts.

"There! Good and done!" Sora placed the plater on the table. Chopsticks on the side and a glass of fresh water.

"Wow! It looks delicious! I'm really surpriced. I'm going kidnapped you so you could be my cook."

Sora laughed sitting infront of Matt, watching him trying to eat while he still had Sarah on his arms, she smirked rasing an eyebrow.

"Do you need help with her, or do you feel like a big man that you could do it yourself?"

Matt struggled with his chopsticks, "No, I can do it myself just fine."

"Fine, suit yourself." She crossed her arms and placed them on top.

"This is really good, what is it?"

"Well, it's my famous chicken rice with a touch of my secret ingredient," she winked at him and resumed on her talk, "but that won't come out from my mouth until I have my first daughter."

"It's really good, you are a great cook."

"Thanks, I love to cook... Can I tell you something?"

He place his chopsticks aside, "You can tell me anything. I'm hear to listen."

"Don't laugh, but I always wanted to have a cooking show."

"I think that's great! You will be a great hit! I will support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks for supporting me. I'm thinking of taking a cooking class for next year's elective."

Matt smiled, still eating his meal and supporting Sarah with his arm. Sora felt sorry for him and took her in her arms, walking around the kitchen craddeling her as Sarah started to make noise. "There, there. Mommy's here."

"You do a great job on being a mother." Matt got up and took his clean plate to the sink, he washed it and left it on the rack to dry.

"You shouldn't have done that, I would of cleaned it."

"It wasn't a bother, come let's watch something, I only have a few hours until practice."

Together they sat on the couch facing the television, Sora grabbed the remote and turned it on. She sat beside Matt, her arms around Sarah's small body, protecting her from anything around that could damage her. Matt wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder, she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for that delicious meal, I really enjoyed it. I'm also enjoying this moment just the two of us."

Sora smiled, "No problem, I enjoyed doing it. I made it with care and love." She closed her eyes not interested on the show that was on, all she was interested in was Matt beside her. She didn't know if the comfort of Matt's shoulder was the cause of her sleepish eyes, until she was completely asleep.

Matt watched as her eyes gave up and shot down, she grabbed Sarah before Sora dropped her and carried her again in his arms.

The tv spoked with a bored expression, making Matt's eyes give up, until he too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Sora? Honey?" Sora felt someone shake her on her shoulder, she mumbled something in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly staring at a blury face. 

"What? What time is it?"

"It's 4:30."

Sora quickly got up waking Matt from his slumber, "What happend?"

"Matt! We slept! It's 4:30! You rehearsal and my date!"

Matt, with Sarah on his arms (which was a miracle that he didn't drop her while he slept) jolted up, "Ahhh! No! I have to meet the guys in half an hour!"

"I haven't even showered!" Sora added loudly.

Sora's mom watched as the two teenagers freaked, they looked at each other then ran in circles. It was entertaining

"Okay! Come!" Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room, she went to one of her drawers and took a small blanket. "This is my baby blanket, wrap her around and go! Here is the diaper bag, take it with you! You have to rehearse! I'm not even ready and Rick is going to be here in thirty minutes!" She pushed him out her room and out the entrance hall.

"Good luck..yahda yahda yahda, bye!"

"Sora! Wait!" Matt put his foot on the door before it shut on his nose.

"Yeah what?! I'm in a hurry and you need to go to practice!"

"Um...never mind, have fun Sora...bye.." His foot released the door backing away from the door and turning away from her. Sora watched as he turned left and disappeared into a hallway, whishing that atleast he would come back and said something like "Don't go with him! come with me and forget him!" Or running towards her not giving her a warning and kissing her at the scene. But none of that happend as she returned back to her room.

She searched deeply into her closet, looking for what she would wear for today's apointment, she took out what seem like a pair of jeans and a pink spaghetti strap blouse.

"This will do."

* * *

"Matt! Hey man, you are here! At first we thought you ditched practice to see your lady so we...whoa! What is that?" Takashi pointed the pink blob Matt was carrying. "Dude, who did you...?" 

"No one! It's a project for school. It was my turn to take care of her and unfortunatly, I had to bring her to practice. Sora is on a date today so she can't take care of her."

"Sora is your partner? Whoa, that explains some things, and a date? With who?"

Matt squinted his eyes with hatred, "Rick."

Yutaka's eyes wided adding his own words to the conversation, "So that's why he was in such a hurry to leave."

"And I bet that's what got you upset."

"What? No! It was the stress and...and..." Matt couldn't stop the redness that bounced out from his fine face.

"Save your breath, loverboy. We know, it's not that hard to spot. Richard can get on your nerves sometimes, and we understand, always showing off and that kind of stuff."

"So we understand your pain; Richard trying to take away your lady," Yutaka added padding Matt's back. Matt hunged his head but didn't want to feel isolated, 'at this time they are probably watching a movie or eating something.'

"Hey Matt, cheer up."

"I know what'll cheer you up; Practice!" Takashi grabbed his bass and made a long, loud note.

A loud cry was heard from the pink blob Matt was carrying. "You woke her up! She must been program to cry at loud noises."

"Oops, sorry dude, I didn't know."

Matt rocked her back and forth around the small looking garage.

"Here, let me help." Matt handed Sarah slowly to Takashi, he, with good care, started to rock her but that didn't work.

"You are doing it all wrong Takashi, give her to me." Yutaka soon had Sarah in his arms, "Where is her bottle?"

"Here."

"Thanks Matt." He placed the bottle inside her mouth, she stopped crying and 'enjoyed' her fake meal.

"Who ever thought that Yutaka made such a great mother," Takashi joked.

Yutaka rolled his eyes and ignore Takashi's comment still feeding the fake baby.

"He does a great job though, he would make a better father than me. I can't even keep her quiet."

"It's easy. Here," he gave Sarah back to the 'parent', "I guess it's because I had alot of experience with relatives and I use to babysit on my early adolosence."

"Thanks for the help guys. I should put her somewhere so we can practice, but...there is no place to put her." He scanned the room for some kind of object he could use as a crib.

"Use this, it seems good for a craddle," Takashi recommended, handing Matt a rectangular brown box that was a perfect fit for the baby. Matt put her on the box with the baby blanket Sora gave him. He put her aside and went to his instrument.

Their practice didn't last long; at the beggining of their song, Sarah beggan to cry, it was no use of putting her to sleep then to practice, she would once again cry. They gave up and started to cheer her up. They tried to make baby noises, that didn't help ( since she was a fake baby). They took turns on carrying her and craddeling her.

"Maybe she needs to burp," Yutaka suggested

Matt took his advice and started to pat her on her back, he continued until he heard the small burp and a pleasent cooing.

"There we go, don't you feel better now?" Sarah did not respond. "I'm going to cancel the rest of the practice, this is not possible with her. We will continue on Monday."

"Monday? Don't you mean Tomorrow?"

"No. Monday, Tomorrow is Sunday, Sora and I are going to take care of her tomorrow."

Yutaka and Takashi smirked.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Takashi answered, "It's just the way you said it, all excited and happy."

Matt blushed.

"Awwww, look at him! he's blushing!"

"I'm not! Bye, see ya on Monday!" He left before any of the guys would add more to the sentence.

* * *

He ran a few blocks then stopped, deciding that he was far enough from the guys. He looked at his arms and saw the blank look from Sarah, her plastic skin reflected from the streetlamps. _What should I do with her? Should I go back to Sora's house and give it to her?...No, right now she must be enjoying her date. It wouldn't be fair just giving her, since she already slept with Sarah last night. Maybe I'll just go to see how her date went, then I'll leave. Yeah, that's a good reason._

His steps echoed through the quiet sidewalk, the night sky was appearing right infront of his cerulean eyes, the twinkle of a million eyes that spread across the dark heavens. Night had arrive and it was only seven o'clock.

When he got to Sora's house, the house was dark and lonely. Matt guessed that Sora wasn't home yet, he sat on the front part of her house and waited with Sarah. He glanced at his watch every once a while.

When two hours passed by, Matt was about give up, but not before long he heard voices and saw shadows across the street.

"You don't have to, my house is right around the corner," inquired the first voice. It was a female voice, and not hard to reconize.

"But I want to. I want you safe. I don't want your mom to kill me," the second male voice joked, laughing at his own witticism.

The other voice didn't say anything, she bid goodbye and was heading towards her house, when the other shadow stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"I had fun tonight," he said, leaning closer to kiss her.

Matt saw the two shadows and tried to stop it. He controlled himself and watched attentevely.

She turned her head aside before he kissed her and missed, kissing nothing but air. "Thanks for tonight, I had fun too. Bye." She left him alone in the dark spot. She was heading towards Matt, but she didn't seem to see him; she was too busy digging inside her purse for her keys. When they jingled, she knew she had found them. He quickly got up and hid in some bushes with Sarah. They rustled, making Sora turned around and see who it was; no one was there.

She entered and headed inside. Matt peeked through the bushes. How could he be such a chicken? He had his chance right there! He creeped out from the rustly bushes and sat again infront of her door. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes and letting the sleep inside him take over.

* * *

The wails of Sarah woke him up, he jerked upwards hitting his head on the knob. A light came to life from the house, he cursed at himself for sleeping in her doorway and waking almost all the neighbors. The door creaked and from the door appeared a head. 

"Matt?"

"Um...Hi Sora!"

"What are you doing here?"

This time he couldn't cook up a lie, he was too nervous to answer._ Might as well tell her the truth,_ "I canceled practice because Sarah wasn't fit for loud noises, so I decided to come here and see how it went, but you weren't home and I decided to leave, but then I changed my mind and waited another two hours, and so, here I am." He smiled nervously and waited to be yelled at, but to his astonishing surprice that didn't happend.

"Oh! You must be freezing Matt, come in before you catch a cold."

He entered with Sarah and her wails.

"Aren't we going to wake your mom up with Sarah's cries?"

Sora laughed closing the door behind her, "Trust me, after my mom is out like a light, nothing can wake her. Not even an earthquake! You must be tired, why don't you lie down in the sofa, I'll make you something to eat." "That's not necessary, I can go home right now."

"It's too late, I don't want you to go at this time. Why don't you stay here and tomorrow you can go home. You can sleep in my bed, it's big enough for two."

Matt thought about it, she was right, it was late for him to walk alone at this time of night, he could get jumped. And he wouldn't mind staying with Sora in her bed, it would make him sleep better.

"Won't your mom get mad?"

Sora smiled charmly, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her, she understands these kind of circumstances. Come, it's late and you need your sleep."

He followed her to her room and closed the door behind, holding Sarah, who miraculous stopped whinning. "You didn't tell me how it went."

Her back was facing him, she seemed to think about it, "It went well I guess, I had a good time."

There was something that she wasn't telling and Matt knew it.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

Sora sighed, "When I ment I guess, I guess that it went a bit far...He wanted to be my boyfriend."

He flinched, Richard was right, he wasn't going to back away from asking her out, and Matt though he wasn't done. "What did you say?"

Sora turned around to face him, she smiled and said, "I said no. He is not my type, I've noticed that. I thought I liked him, when I saw him he made me happy but I guess I was wrong. I think I'm still waiting for that one guy to say it...Okay, enough of that, it's late. Here, give me Sarah, you go and change.I have...um these long T-shirts from your concert and this tennis shorts I accidently got from my coach."

Without thinking that Sora was present, Matt took his shirt off revealing his naked torso, Sora blushed looking away. She put Sarah in between the bed tuking her and getting in the bed too. Matt went on the other side and crept inside the sheets, Sora turned off the lamp that casted the light around her room, making the strong shadows of the furniture that danced around fade away, only darkness was around and the noise of breaths from both teens.

"Goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight Matt."

She was two feet away and so was he. Sarah was in between them, cutting them away from each other like two sepperated islands. They were both awake, they couldn't sleep knowing their presence was there. But nothing was better than sleeping together, even if the baby was in the middle of it.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please leave a comment!! thanks:D**


	6. Not Over Yet The Last Chapter

**Not over yet- The Last Chapter**

His body stirred around the comfortable bed as his sensitive eyes opened, focusing them into a blury room he quite wasn't familiar to his own. _'This isn't my room. Where am I?'_

His memory trigered like a gun, as he remembered the passing images in his head from last night; Her on her date, he on her door sleeping with an artificial baby. Then the images fastforwarded into her room and then onto her bed.

He had spent the night with her.

Well, maybe it wasn't exactly like he wanted it, but it was better than anything else, rather than sleeping outside the street like a homeless guy. He turned to his side and saw a sleeping body next to him. (Besides the plastic doll he had to take care of like if it was his own daughter.) Her eyes were closed, her messy, crimson hair blocking her pretty characteristics.

He smiled. This was the first time he saw her in the morning while she slept, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, just like that goddess in a book he remembered hearing about when he was a boy.

He couldn't remember how the story ended, but he guessed it was a happy one. The goddess was so beautiful that she blinded every guy she passed by with her beauty. It was just like that, she cursed him somehow and blinded him with her charm.

He leaned forwards to her, moving those strips of hairs away from her face and trying to kiss those cherry lips. He lifted himself with his arm, supporting his heavy weight, while trying so hard on not to squish Sarah, who was on the middle of the bed, in sleep mode.

He was so close to her lips.

At that moment, she moaned and turned her back to him. He cursed at his luck; she had the nerve of turning around at a bad time, right when he was so close to feel her warm lips.

Unexpectedly, he felt his arm give a little shake; it was getting tired of Matt's heavy body. _'This is bad...'_

His arm folded, making him fall almost on top of Sarah. He avoided that with fast reflexes and instead landed on top of Sora, who jerked awake and scared, causing them to roll over and fall out of the bed and on top of each other.

Matt's body tingled as he felt her body so close to him; he was on top of her, their bodies pressed together, while the tips of their noises touched.

Sora's eyes were wide with shock. How did he ended up on top of her and on her floor? Both of her cheeks were filled like the color of two bright red apples. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight not having a reason why. His arms were in the same possition as Sora's.

No one didn't know what to say to each other, they were in an awkward possition...and very wrong.

Matt was the first to speak, "I-I'm sorry..." _'Idiot! That's all you could say after you fell on top of her!'_

_'Okay, stay calm. Just because a hot body is on top of you, and not to mention that he is your best friend, it doesn't mean you have to freak about it, it was a total accident...right?'_

"It's okay...Just get off me, please..."

"I'll be glad to do that, if you just let go of my waist."

Sora thought if it was possible to get any more redder than she was right now from her face. "Oh! Yes...I'm sorry." she released her arms away from his waist and slowly, he got up stretching out a hand to help her get up, she accepted it, rising up.

"I'm sorry Sora."

"Don't worry, it's no biggy. We sometimes roll over the bed once in a while, luckily it wasn't on our project. We'll probably get yelled if we turned in Sarah like a tortilla."

She giggled looking at the floor; that little spot on her carpet seem to look interesting.

He laughed feeling that it was his cue to get out and not cause more mayhem.

"I'll leave, your mom probably already heard the big noise we made and she might want answers that I can't give her. I'll change in your bathroom," he said picking up his clothes and leaving her room. As he left, Sora changed quickly, fixed her hair then did her bed and left her room with Sarah on her arms.

In that exact moment, Matt came out dressed up and his hair fixed. "I used a bit of your hairspray, if you don't mind."

"Not at all...um...Why don't you stay a little longer." Her words were so hard to let go. 'This is ridiculus, I've blushed enough.'

Matt stared at her wanting to stay a moment longer but he knew he couldn't; he had to go home first. "I can't, I have to go. My dad would probably want to know where I was."

"I'll go with you. I'll explain what happend," she volunteered.

"Well, that'll be a great idea. You can come to my house and hang around, that is, if my dad is not home. The whole appartment to ourselves...and Sarah."

"Then it's settle, I am going to your appartment, right after I get some stuff and write a note to my mother."

* * *

"Did it really take you that long to write a note and get some stuff?" Matt asked right after the click of the lock was heard. 

"I appologuise, writting a note to my mother about what happend last night and where I'm going is hard to put together, don't you think?" she added, assuring that the door was properly closed.

"Fine. Let's just go."

They left the building walking towards a street that led them to another set of buildings.

"I hate walking," Matt complained, "It's a waste of time and dumb, I can't wait to get my hands onto that wheel, I just have to wait a few months."

"You mean...you're getting a car?"

"Yep, no more walking and more joy ridding. We can cruise the whole town with my new ride, what do you think? Will you join me?"

Sora laughed, "Ofcourse, anything that makes you happy."

"Sora, you make me happy." _'I should shut up.'_

"Thanks, Matt," _'Okay, what's with the blushing? You should stop.'_

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, they were already facing the painted wooden door of Matt's appartment.

"I am warning you," he said while putting the key in to the lock and turning it, "It's not very clean."

Sora stepped in to the appartment, so far the hallway entrance was clean, but when she headed towards the kitchen table; T-shirts and plates were stacked like crazy. "What's with this?" Sora asked looking at the messy table.

Matt picked up a few of the clothes and tossed them to a nearby room, closing the door. "It's nothing."

Sora made a face. _'She looks cute when she does that.'_

Matt laughed, "I told you that it wasn't very clean. I'm not really ment to do house chores, since I'm in a band and my dad works for hours; none of us have time to clean up this mess. That's why I don't have anyone over at my place, they just probably get lost from all this trash."

Again, Sora made an unexplained face.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Since there is nothing to look at in here, and my dad's not here, let's just hang around somewhere else, like the park."

Sora didn't know what to say, she just nodded her head and agreed to Matt's idea.

Soon enough they were again outside, tired of making another long walk to the park. They sat on a bench, resting their tiresome feet.

"Oh god...this is torture."

Sora laughed, "This wouldn't happend if we just made up our minds and went to one place, instead of two."

She scanned around her surrounding; the park hadn't change since she was a little girl. It was still the same, it felt very nostalgic. "Hey, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Matt smiled, "Of course I do, It's as clear as ever. I didn't really like you back then."

"You didn't like me, you hated me. But now, look at us, we're best friends... Everything changed, didn't it?"

"It did, since that incident with my brother and my parents divorce."

"Takeru? How is he?"

Matt looked up at the cloudless sky, the sun was bright and the birds could be heard, chirping away their tune. He took a deep breath and looked directly at Sora's eyes, "He's coming back, ofcourse moving back to an appartment. But he's coming back. And next year, he'll be entering as a Freshman."

"So he'll be with us. I can't wait to see him, I missed him alot. It's been six years since the last time I saw him. I bet he's grown alot."

"Yeah, he never got the chance to tell you how much you ment to him, he told me th-"

"Matt!"

Matt and Sora turned around. A person was running towards them.

"Matt, I can't believe you come to this park...oh, and Sora is with you."

Sora forced a smile, "Hi, Mikiko."

Without inviting her, she sat in between, almost knocking Sora and Sarah out of the bench, she stretched her legs and crossed them giving all her attention to Matt.

"So, Matt tell me; why are you here? You know there are better people to hang around with, like me. You shouldn't be hanging around with low class people, you're a rockstar, you are popular, like us the popular kids."

"Mikiko, the only reason I'm not hanging out with other people like you is because they only have one thing in their heads; and that's attention they want to get because they have nothing else to do but to be somebody they are not. I don't want to be like that. I may be a rockstar but fame is not what I want, now please go away, Sora and I were in the middle of something."

He stood up, leaving a stunned Mikiko, "What do you mean by that? What were you two doing?!"

"It's none of your business," Sora said, finally responding, making an already furious Mikiko, madder.

"Who asked you to speak, Takenouchi! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Mikiko, you seriously have a bad temper," Matt said reaching inside his pockets for something."Oh no. Sora, I think I drop my cell phone in your room while I was changing."

"Her room? What were you doing in her room?!"

"Like I said before, It's none of your business...it's probably in there or in your appartment."

"She was in your appartment?!"

"We should look for it, my dad might have called me."

They were about to leave when Mikiko charged after them and stopped them. "Matt! Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you in her room?"

Matt looked at Sora as if she was about to say something, but when she didn't, he looked at Mikiko and answered, "Because, I spend the night with her."

They walked passed her not telling her another word, after they were away from her, they both started to laugh.

"We really made her mad."

"Who cares, she was getting annoying."

* * *

Mikiko saw them walk away from her, then she saw them laugh. 

"What's so funny, Takenouchi? You think you've won? Oh no, from now on you are my enemy. You can't win just now. You can't have him. Sora, it's not over yet. There is another year to come..."

* * *

**Monday**

"Here are your grades. Both of you received an A. You really did a good job on taking care of your baby, keep it up and you will be wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bailey."

They left the classroom, reliefed that the heavy burden was out of their hands.

"Now I know how it felt to be a father, I'll be sure to not take that class again," Matt laughed.

Sora smiled, but didn't join in. Her mind was in another place and Matt could sence it, "What's wrong, Sora? You don't seem to be yourself?"

Sora frowned, "It's Richard..."

It was Matt's turn to frown. He really didn't want to talk about him. "What is it?"

"He couldn't stop texting me last night, he kept bothering, asking me again and again if I still wanted to be his girlfriend, I haven't answered yet. He keeps insisting that he would make a great boyfriend..sigh...If I say yes, he'll probably stop. He's driving me crazy with all this stuff..."

"But you don't love him, right?"

"I thought I did, but I guess it was just a dumb crush. I don't feel the same way like I did for him, bu-" her cellphone started to vibrate from her hand, she opened it and frowned. "It's him."

Matt took her cellphone away and looked at the call, sure enough Richard's name appeared flashing. He pressed the end call and turned it off, handing it to Sora. "Problem solved, That idiot won't be calling you anymore."

"Matt! I thought Richard was one of your friends. I can't believe you would do that to him."

"Sora, Richard was never my friend. The only reason I let him joined my band is because he had talent, and he was a replacement for Akira."

Sora hung her head hopelessly, "I am going to give him my answer, I'm decided."

"What are you going to tell him?"

Sora grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know? Ishida, let me handle my own battles, thank you very much. I got to go, adios." She left the campus, Matt was about to follow her but then remembered something he had to do first.

He took out his cellphone and started to punch numbers, he waited until someone answered and said, "Hey, pops? Guess what? I got an A on that project, It looks like I won that bet..."

* * *

Matt couldn't stay still. 

He was paceing back and forth in his room, wondering if Sora had given Rick her words. "I can't handle the preassure, I have to go and stop this."

In no time at all, he was running outside the street towards Sora's house, he turned into corner and bumped into someone.

"Sora!"

"Matt? What a weird coind-"

"Sora, please don't accept, just say no!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know you don't like him because you like someone else, but please don't go to him."

"To who?"

"To Richard! He doesn't deserve you! You can't go with him."

"Why not?"

"Well, because, because of this!"

He grabbed her from her waist and brought her to him, their bodies pressed together like when they were on the floor in Sora's room. He had finally kissed her flavored lips, his tongue entering her mouth. She wasn't sure what just happend or how, but she loved the feeling inside, not knowing what to do with her hands, she wrapped them around his neck, pressing her mouth more to his.

She released and looked at him, "You don't want me to go with him, because of this?" she questioned him, almost out of breath.

Matt still had his arms around her waist, looking deeply into her crimson eyes, "Yeah. Sora, I don't want you to go with him because I really, really like you. I want to be your boyfriend."

Sora smiled wrapping her arms more around his neck, "I guess I have to say Yes. Since I also really really like you. But I have to have something in return."

Matt raised his eyebrow high enough, rejoicing from the inside. "Oh really? What would it be Madam?"

Sora licked her lips, "Another kiss."

He smirked, "With pleasure..."

Matt cornered her in a wall, kissing away her lips, they stopped only to take a long term of oxygen and ressumed their pecking. Until they knew they had to go they let go and began to walk away. Matt, being a gentlemen, took Sora to her home.

"I can't believe this just happend."

"Me neither, I felt like I was too chicken to do it, but I came through and I did it. This project really brought us closer, and I'm glad I took the challenge, because I won more than you..."

Sora crossed her arms wanting to know what more did Matt, her boyfriend, won. "Well? What is it?"

He got closer to her until her lips were one inch apart from his, he kissed them again and said, "My eighty bucks."

**End...?**

* * *

**Do not fear my readers! There will be a sequel! Yes, A Sequel! If, ofcourse, you are intersted on reading it. I'm not going to force you to read it, read it at your own will. Here is the summary for the sequel**

**Hard Love:**

When Matt's and Sora's relationship is out on the open as they enter their third year of High School, jealousy erupts and so does the threats. While old friends return, trying to make things better or worse, payback and drama linger, only problem is, can the two handle it?

Sequel to [**Parenthood**

**COMING SOON**

**Want to thank all my reviewers for sticking around! Thanks guys! Questions?**


End file.
